First consider the expression for: $7$ plus the product of $-2$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $2$ times that expression and then add $4$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is $7$ plus $-2x$ $-2x$ $ + 7$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-2x + 7) = \color{orange}{2(-2x+7)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{2(-2x+7)}$ do? $2(-2x+7)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-2x+7)+4$.